


Honey Tea

by AndiKit



Series: Critical Role Stuff [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Old Age, mentioned fanchild - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiKit/pseuds/AndiKit
Summary: "Has what I've done ever made you think twice?"
Relationships: Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast
Series: Critical Role Stuff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009050
Comments: 10
Kudos: 69





	Honey Tea

“Honey tea again?” Caleb teased. The small smile on his face made his wrinkles ever so slightly more pronounced. Essek was so grateful for those smile lines. Happy indents in his face that would never have been so prominent if he never had his adventures with the Mighty Nein. 

Essek smiled back, setting the tea on the side table next to their bed. 

“I know how you like your constancy.” Essek sat on the edge of the bed and ran his fingers through the thin white hair atop his head that still managed to fall past his chin. Essek loved the life he had built with the human. Their wonderful friends, their successful school of magic, their beautiful daughter. All the little pieces made up for 5 decades of bliss. But while he loved the time he’s spent with his husband, Essek hated watching him grow old. He hated any reminder he was given that their time together wouldn’t be forever. He had been forced to acknowledge this the moment he promised Caleb his love. 

“Liebling, what’s troubling you?” Caleb’s eyebrows furrowed into a frown. The drow had always been good at concealing his emotion, but his husband always looked right past him. Essek shook his head. 

“Nothing.” He muttered, meeting Caleb’s crystal blue eyes. He was tired and everything hurt. His head was pounding. Caleb’s gaze softened. 

“How dare you,” He accused, poking a finger at Essek’s chest. “Staying so flawless and pristine while I became a prune.” Essek chuckled and took Caleb’s hand, planting a kiss on his knuckles. 

“You know I would have prevented that if I knew how, love.” His voice was glazed with genuine guilt. “But there are some things even I can not control.” 

Caleb hummed in response. “Do you know when Una is meant to arrive?” Essek thought for a moment. Their daughter did not visit often now that she studied in the Menagerie Coast, and the two of them appreciated when she pried herself away from school long enough to see them. 

“I believe she said she would be here today, I would expect her in a few hours.” Caleb nodded. He hoped Jester was taking good care of her. 

They remained silent for a moment. 

“Caleb?” Essek muttered.

“Hm?” 

“Has what I’ve done ever made you think twice?” Caleb tilted his head at Essek’s question. Looking now, Essek seemed to be on the verge of tears. 

“About what?” The frown was back on Caleb’s face. 

“Me.” He replied. “Establishing a school with me, having a child with me. Marrying me.” He turned his head away and clenched his fists, trying to keep the tears from falling. Caleb reached over and turned Essek’s face towards him. 

“Now you listen to me.” He demanded. “Don’t you ever think for a moment that I regretted my life with you. Nothing has ever made me think I made the wrong decision by staying with you.” He cupped Essek’s face in his hands and brought their foreheads together. Tears were freely flowing down Essek’s face now. 

“Caleb-” Essek started. 

“Sei ruhig. Nothing will make me think twice.” Caleb pulled away only for a moment to plant a firm kiss on Essek’s brow. “Nothing. You mean the world to me, liebling.” 

Essek nodded, letting the feeling of the kiss linger on his forehead. Almost like magic, his head no longer ached. 

“Your tea must be cold.” He stood up and took the teacup as Caleb smiled and closed his eyes. “I’ll go make you some more.” 

As he walked towards the door, something felt off. He shrugged it off as nothing. 

“Do you want something different this time Caleb?” He waited for a response, but there was none. 

“Caleb?” His headache was back, and the room went cold.

**Author's Note:**

> Suffer.


End file.
